familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Stockton, Sr. (c1710-1775)
Richard Stockton, a son of Davis and Sarah Stockton, is first mentioned on 15 March 1741 in Goochland County, Virginia. "George the Second . . . in Consideration of the Sum of Forty Shillings of good and Lawful Money . . . do Give Grant and Confirm unto Davis Stockton One Certain Tract or Parcel of Land containing Four hundred Acres lying and being in the County of Goochland on both sides of Stockton's Branch of Mechum's River and bounded as followeth (to wit) Beginning at Richard Stockton's Corner . . . to a small Pine in Richard Stockton's line . . . unto said Davis Stockton . . . the Fifteenth Day of March One thousand seven hundred and forty one In the Fifteenth Year of our Reign . . . William Gooch." The first documented information on Richard Stockton's family was a mention of his father, , on a Virginia Land Office Patent to Michael Wood (Woods) dated 10 June 1737. "in Consideration of the Sum of Forty Shillings of good and lawful Money . . . do Give Grant and Confirm unto Michael Wood one certain Tract or Parcel of Land containing four hundred Acres lying and being in the County of Goochland on the heads of Ivy Creek on other Branches of the North River on the South Side of the North River and bounded as followeth (to wit) Beginning at a hiccory on Davis Stockton’s Line . . . crossing a Branch of the North River . . . to Pointers in Davis Stockton's Line . . . the Tenth Day June one thousand seven hundred and thirty seven In the Tenth Year of our Reign. William Gooch” It is not known when or where Richard Stockton was born. It appears that he was born about 1710, and maybe in Ireland. It is also not known when or where his father Davis Stockton was born. All dates of birth for Davis Stockton and his children are only approximate. It appears that Davis Stockton and his children might have been born in Ireland, however, no evidence of the Davis Stockton family has been found in there. In the 1730's the Davis Stockton family settled in the Ivy Creek area of then Goochland County, Virginia. They might have also been on the North and South Forks of Mechum's River in the 1730's, however, they are not found there until 15 March 1741. The North Fork of Mechum's River became known as Stockton Creek, and the South Fork became known as Stockton's Mill Creek. When Henrico Shire was created in 1634 it included the Ivy Creek and Mechum's River area. The name Henrico Shire was soon changed to Henrico County. In 1728 the Ivy Creek and Mechum's River area became part of Goochland County, and in 1744 it became part of the newly formed Albemarle County. In 1761 Amherst County was formed from the southern part of Albemarle County, and the western part of Louisa County was added as the northernmost part of Albemarle County. The northern area of Albemarle County was now in Fredericksville Parish and the southern area of Albemarle County was in St. Anne's Parish. In 1807 the northern part of Amherst County became Nelson County. GOOCHLAND COUNTY ROAD ORDERS 1728-1744, by Nathaniel Mason Pawlett, 1975, revised 2004, p. 41 Order Book 5, Goochland County, 15 Sept. 1741 O.S., p. 3 "Road to be Clear'd . . . On the Petition of . . . Davis Stockdon . . . Sam. Arnett Arnold, Richard Stockdon, Thomas Stockdon . . . Leave is given to Clear a road from Thomas Morrisons to the D.S. tree in Michael Woods road. And that the Petitioners be exempt from working on any other road." TINKLING SPRING, HEADWATER OF FREEDOM: A STUDY OF THE CHURCH AND HER PEOPLE, 1732-1952, by Howard McKnight Wilson, 1954 Baptisms by Rev. John Craig, 1740-1749 At Joseph Kinked's Kincaid's, east of Jarman's Woods' Gap in the Blue Ridge Mountains, 21 June 1743: Baptized John and Thomas, sons of Agness Stocdon. The Tinkling Spring Presbyterian Church is located on the west side of the Blue Ridge Mountains in the Shenandoah Valley, Augusta County, Virginia. The Davis Stockton family lived on the east side of the Blue Ridge Mountains and east of Woods' Gap. Rev. John Craig of the Tinkling Spring Presbyterian Church is known to have made at least three trips to the Ivy Creek area of Goochland (now Albemarle) County to perform baptisms. John and Thomas Stockton, sons of Richard and Agnes Stockton, were baptized "at Joseph Kinked's." In 1747 Joseph Kincaid is shown as a member of the Ivy Creek and Mountian Plain congregation of the Orthodox Reformed Presbyterian Church along with Davis Stockton and Richard Stockton. VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 21, 1742-1743, pp. 503-505, 30 Aug 1743 "George the Second . . . in Consideration of the Sum of Forty Shillings of good and Lawful Money . . . do Give Grant and Confirm unto Richard Stockton . . . four hundred Acres . . . Stockton's Creek and bounded as followeth (to wit) Beginning at a Stooping Chesnut Oak & a Hiccory Sapling . . . the Thirtieth Day of August One thousand seven hundred and forty three In the Seventeenth Year of our Reign . . . William Gooch" VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 22, 1743-1745, pp. 292-293, 23 July 1745 "George the Second . . . in Consideration of the sum of Forty Shillings of good and Lawful Money . . . do Give Grant and Confirm unto Richard Stockton . . . Four hundred Acres lying and being in the County of Goochland on both Sides Stocktons Branch of Mechums River and bounded as followeth to wit, Beginning at Davis Stocktons corner . . . the Twenty third Day of July One thousand seven hundred and forty five In the Nineteenth Year of our Reign William Gooch" ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901, pp. 362-363. "Ivy Creek, March 29, 1747. Whereas it is agreed or proposed that ye Inhabitants of Ivy Creek and ye Mountain Plain Congregation joyn together with ye Congregation of Rockfish, to call and invite ye Reverend Samuel Black . . . to be our Minister and Pastor . . . do promise and oblige ourselves to pay yearly and every year ye several sums annexed to our names, for ye outward support and Incouragement of ye said Mr. Samuel Black . . . according to ye Rules and Practice of our Orthodox Reformed Presbyterian Church." Among those who promised support for Reverend Samuel Black were: Richard Stockton, 12 shillings; Davis Stockton, 1 pound, no shillings; Adam Gaudylock, 10 shillings; William Whiteside, 10 shillings; Thomas Lockhart, 10 shillings; Michael Woods, 1 pound, 10 shillings; and Michael Woods Jr., 10 shillings. ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK 1, 1748-1752, pp. 341-343, 26 June 1751. "This indenture made the twenty sixth day of June One thousand seven hundred & Fifty one Between Richard Stockton & Agness his Wife of Parish of St. Anns & County of Albemarle, Weaver, of one part & the Revd. Samuel Black of the Parish & County aforesaid . . . have sold unto Samuel Black . . . Four hundred acres being in County of Albemarle on both sides of Stocktons Creek . . . In Witness whereof Richd. Stockton & Agness his Wife have set their hands & seals . . . Agness, the Wife of said Richard, personally appeared in Court & being first privily examined relinquished her right of Dower to the Estate conveied . . . " VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK, NO. 34, 1756-1765, pp. 60-61, 10 March 1756. "George the Second . . . in Consideration of the Sum of Twenty Shillings of good and lawful Money . . . Do Grant Grant and Confirm unto Richard Stockton one certain Tract or Parcel of Land containing Two hundred Acres lying and being in the County of Albemarle on the Branches of the North Fork of Meecham's River and bounded as followeth, to wit, Beginning at a Chesnut Oak of Thomas Lockharts . . . the tenth day of March One thousand seven hundred and fifty six In the twenty ninth Year of our Reign . . . Robt. Dinwiddie" The Thomas Lockhart who is mentioned in this patent record was married to Elizabeth Stockton, a daughter of Richard and Agnes Stockton. ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901, p. 363. "Albemarle Company of Militia, lately in actual service for the defence and protection of the frontier against the Indians, September, 1758. Hening's Statutes, VII, 203." Captain James Nevill, Samuel Stockton, William Stockton, Adam Gaudylock, William Whiteside, Henry Brenton and Michael Woods, Jr., were among the 56 names mentioned in William Waller Hening's 1820 book. Samuel Stockton (1720-1807) and William Stockton were brothers of Richard Stockton. Adam Goudelock (shown as Gaudylock) and William Whiteside were two of Richard Stockton's brothers-in-law. Adam Goudelock had married Hannah Stockton, and William Whiteside had married Elizabeth Stockton. Either Henry Brenton or Robert Brenton might have been a son-in-law of Davis Stockton. A 1773 record shows "Sarah Branton (late Sarah Stockton)." Michael Woods, Jr., was a neighbor or Davis Stockton. AUGUSTA COUNTY, VIRGINIA, COURT RECORDS, p. 133, 20 Nov 1761. On 20 Nov 1761, in Augusta County, Virginia, John McMahan and Richard Stockton supplied bail for Robert McMahan. It appears that Robert McMahan is the father of John McMahan. Richard Stockton's daughter Deborah was married to John McMahan. He is also shown on some records as John McMahon. In 1784 Deborah (nee Stockton) McMahan, by that time the widow of John McMahan, moved with Robert and Nancy (nee Stockton) Shields to what is now Sevier County, Tennessee. Deborah and Nancy's brother, Thomas Stockton, Sr., was already living in what is now Sevier County, Tennessee, when they moved there. Thomas Stockton, Sr., lived on the north side of the French Broad River, while Deborah, Nancy and Robert Shields located on the south side of the river. ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEEDS, 11 or 12 May 1764. Richard and Agnes Stockton sold 400 acres to David Kinkhead for 57 pounds. Described as both sides Stockton's Branch of Mecham’s River; beginning at Davis Stockton corner . . . Charles Lynch corner . . . ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901, pp. 319-320. “Among the earliest settlers in the western part of the county, who came as is said under the leadership of Michael Woods, was a family named Stockton. Though their name has entirely disappeared, they have in a number of ways left their mark behind. They consisted of several branches. They erected perhaps the first mill in that section of the county. The north fork of Mechum's River still bears the name of Stockton's Creek, and the south fork in early times was called Stockton's Mill creek, and the first name by which Israel's Gap was known was Stockton's Thoroughfare. The famous abbreviation of D. S. is also ascribed to the head of the family. One story recites that Michael Woods and Davis Stockton landed at Williamsburg, and came to the wilds of Goochland together, that arriving at D. S., they advanced in different directions, Woods continuing straight forward to Woods's Gap, and Stockton bearing to the left along the foot of the mountain towards Batesville, and that as a memorial of the place where they separated, Stockton carved his initials on a tree . . . Woods's home lay at the mouth of Woods's Gap, and the Stocktons were settled along Mecham's River, the south fork as well as the north . . . Richard Stockton lived in the fork of Mechum's, near the old Black place; in fact, that place was a part of his land, he and his wife Agnes having sold four hundred acres to Rev. Samuel Black in 1751.” ANCESTRY OF SAMUEL STOCKTON WHITE, by William Francis Cregar, 1888, p. 115. "Richard Stockton of the Parish of St. Anne’s, Albemarle County, Virginia, obtained a grant of 400 acres in the County of Goochland in 1745, and subsequently other grants in Albemarle County, where he died in 1775, his will being proved in October of that year." THE STOCKTON FAMILY OF NEW JERSEY AND OTHER STOCKTONS, Thomas Coates Stockton, M. D., 1911, p. 236. Richard Stockton "obtained a grant of 400 acres of land in Goochland (now Albemarle) County, Virginia, 23 July 1745, and subsequently of other tracts in the same county. He made his will 21 July 1775, and it was proved in Oct. of the same year; showing that he died between the 2 dates." ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, WILL BOOK 2, p. 324. Stocktons Will In the Name of god Amen I Richard Stockton of Albemarle County and parish of St Annes, being Sick of Body but of Sound and Perfect memory, do Constitute this to be my Last will and Testament appoint it to be my last will and Testament That is to Say I bequeath my Soul to the Lord that gave it me Trusting in his mercies that he will Reseive it again and as for my worldly Goods, I bequeath as in former manner following Unto my Son Thomas Stockton five Shillings Sterling unto my Son John Stockton five Shillings Sterling unto my Son Robert Stockton five Shillings Sterling, unto my Son David Stockton five Shillings Sterling, and unto Every one of my Daughters five Shillings Sterling apiece. I Bequeath unto my Son Richard Stockton, my Land & the negroe Simon after his mothers Death, and all the Rest of my Goods after my Just Debts is paid, I bequeath unto my well beloved wife and that it be at her disposing after my Death, I appoint Alexander Black, and Hugh Alexander and John Dollings to be my Executors, July 21st 1775 ..........mark.......... Richard R Stockton ( Ls. ) ...........his........... John Davis Francis Davis Lucy Davis At Albemarle October Court 1775 This will was presented to Court, and proved by the Oath of John Davis & Francis Davis two witnesses thereto & Ordered to be Recorded. Test John Nicholas Clrk SPOUSE: Richard Stockton, Sr., married Agnes (maybe nee Anthony). It is not known exactly when or where Richard and Agnes married. It appears that they were married between 1730 and 1740. Some researchers show Agnes Stockton as Agnes A. Stockton. It appears however, that either her mark on deeds was the letter "A" or the clerk showed her mark as the letter "A" in the deed book making her name appear to be Agnes A. Stockton. Richard Stockton's name is shown by some researchers as Richard R. Stockton, but again, it appears that his mark was the letter "R" or the clerk showed his mark as the letter "R" in the deed book making his name appear to be Richard R. Stockton. There is very little information as to when the children of Richard and Agnes Stockton were born. Richard is shown in Goochland County land records in March of 1741, and his father Davis Stockton is shown in Goochland County land records in June of 1737. Both Davis and Richard Stockton might have been in Goochland County several years before that. Most, if not all, of Richard and Agnes Stockton's children were probably born in what is now Albemarle County, Virginia. The Bible of Joseph B. Stockton, Sr., is said to show Robert Stockton, a son of Richard and Agnes Stockton, was born in New Jersey in 1743. This Bible record has not been located and it is not known when that information was written or who wrote it. Richard Stockton is known to have been in what is now Albemarle County, Virginia, by March of 1741. Two of Richard and Agnes Stockton's children, John and Thomas, were baptized in Goochland County in June of 1743. It appears extremely unlikely that their son Robert Stockton was born in New Jersey in 1743. CHILDREN: Thomas Stockton, Sr. Nancy (nee Stockton) Shields John Stockton Robert Stockton (1743-1824) Richard Stockton, Jr. David Stockton Deborah (nee Stockton) McMahan Elizabeth (nee Stockton) Lockhart Mourning (nee Stockton) Wilkey Margaret (nee Stockton) Pulliam Winneford (nee Stockton) Randalls Sarah (nee Stockton) Ross Jemima (nee Stockton) Sharp SOURCES: VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 17, 1735-1738, pp. 350-351, 10 June 1737 (Michael Woods, 400 acres) VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 20, 1741-1742, pp. 194-196, 15 March 1741 (Davis Stockton, 400 acres, "Richard Stockton's line") VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 21, 1742-1743, pp. 503-505, 30 Aug 1743 (Richard Stockton, 400 acres) VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 22, 1743-1745, pp. 292-293, 23 July 1745 (Richard Stockton, 400 acres) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED BOOK 1, pp. 341-343, 26 June 1751 (Richard and Agnes Stockton to Rev. Samuel Black, 400 acres) VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 34, 1756-1765, pp. 60-61, 10 March 1756 (Richard Stockton, 400 acres) AUGUSTA COUNTY, VIRGINIA, COURT RECORDS, p. 133, 20 Nov 1761 (Richard Stockton and John McMahan supplied bail for Robert McMahan) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, DEED, 11 or 12 May 1764 (Richard and Agnes Stockton to David Kinkhead) ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, WILL BOOK 2, p. 324, Oct 1775 (Richard Stockton's 21 July 1775 will) HENING'S STATUTES AT LARGE, Volume VII, 1820, by William Waller Hening, p. 203 ANCESTRY OF SAMUEL STOCKTON WHITE, by William Francis Cregar, 1888, p. 115 ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901, pp. 319-320, 362-363 THE STOCKTON FAMILY OF NEW JERSEY AND OTHER STOCKTONS, by Thomas Coates Stockton, M. D., 1911, p. 236 CHRONICLES OF THE SCOTCH-IRISH SETTLEMENT IN VIRGINIA, by Lyman Chalkley, 1912 THE TINKLING SPRING, HEADWATER OF FREEDOM: A Study of the Church and Her People, 1732-1952, by Howard McKnight Wilson, 1954 DAVIS STOCKTON OF VIRGINIA, by Leona Irene Smith Johnson and Winfred Broadus Smith, First Edition 1972, Second Edition 1975 GOOCHLAND COUNTY ROAD ORDERS 1728-1744, by Nathaniel Mason Pawlett, 1975, revised 2004, p. 41